This invention relates to a vessel and more particularly to a vessel having a lifeboat.
The use of lifeboats on vessels, and particularly on passenger vessels, is well known. Lifeboats are typically mounted on the upper decks and are suspended from davit cranes via wire falls. Generally, the davits comprise a framework that permits sliding of the lifeboat outboard, and from there lowering can be effected by unwinding the falls.
Amongst the problems associated with this type of arrangement is the fact that, when in use, the lifeboat must initially be slid outboard before being lowered to deck level. This causes the lifeboat to be unstably suspended over open water, and thus fully exposed to the elements, while people attempt to cross to it.
Another drawback of this type of arrangement occurs due to the fact that a mustering or staging area for accessing the lifeboat is often located on an open or external deck. This can not only lead to difficulties in hearing instructions due to ambient noise, particularly on the windward side of a vessel, but also, if at night, often the only lighting will be sparsely situated deck lights. This combination of elements can often cause confusion, disorientation and danger.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems.
According to the present invention, there is provided a vessel comprising a lifeboat, a housing positioned at the side of the vessel and defining a recess in which the lifeboat is stowed, hatch access to the lifeboat from a boat deck of the vessel, and means for deploying the lifeboat from its stowed position.
Preferable and/or optional features of the present invention are set out hereafter.
The invention will now be more particularly described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.